


Better than Porn

by lazarus



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus/pseuds/lazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that Tony’s moans keep getting louder it’s pretty obvious what they’re doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Steve finds a few sex tapes of him and Tony that JARVIS recorded.

Steve finds the videos accidentally. He wanted to access the training footage from a couple weeks ago so as to improve the next roster, but he may have hit the wrong button or clicked in the wrong files because what turns up is not anything he’s expecting.

It’s a footage of him and Tony in their shared bedroom and judging from the way Steve is moving frantically beneath the covers or the fact that Tony’s moans keep getting louder it’s pretty obvious what they’re doing.

At first Steve is struck by horror. He doesn’t recall ever recording this or having any kind of camera in their bedroom. As far as he’s concerned, this is a _private_ act.

And then Steve finds himself becoming a little turned on. Tony’s sighs and the way that he moves just undoes something in Steve that he can’t help but respond to instantly. It doesn’t help that Steve can remember every moment of it: the way Tony’s eyes squeezes shut when Steve does something he likes, the way Tony’s mouth falls open when he’s feeling too much, and even the way he just clings and clamps onto Steve when Steve can no longer control himself. Tony falls apart every time and the evidence is right there in front of him.

“Fuck, Steve, _fuck_ ,” Tony moans on screen and the Steve in the video just buries his face into Tony’s neck and goes _faster_. Steve knows the rhythm of his own thrusts, the weight of it every time he drives back in, and Tony’s answering wails is proof of how _good_ it felt.

Steve puts a hand down on his crotch and curses. He’s hard now and it’s all Tony’s fault.

“JARVIS,” Steve barks, his voice a little rough, and the computer is instantly alert, “where’s Tony?”

“Mr Stark is currently in the workshop,” JARVIS responds. “Shall I inform him that you are looking for him?”

“No need,” says Steve, making his way out of the room, “I have a feeling he’ll like the surprise.”


End file.
